


Relaxed

by fromacloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Massage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Reader likes Sam, Relaxing, Sam likes reader, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: Reader befriends a suspect and is booked to have a couples massage to keep her busy. Just when she is relaxed she learns who the masseurs really are.





	Relaxed

You weren’t sure how you got talked into doing this, you were sure it was Donna and Jody that finally convinced you. Here you were with Kyra. The Winchesters suspected her to be working with the Witch. Which is why you had to get friendly with her and to your surprise she was genuinely nice.

This is how you ended up getting couples back, neck and head massage with her at the hotel while the boys searched her room. Jody and Donna offered to help too. You plan was to distract her, but the massage was booked for an hour, so you figured that would do. 

You were face down, fully naked, towel covering you. It was warm in the room, calming music was playing. You heard the little click on the door; you opened your eyes and could see feet coming towards you. 

The hands of the masseuse pressed down on top of the towel. You closed your eyes. The hands moved down your back. Something about this made you feel safe and secure. One hand moved to your left shoulder and right hip, lightly pushing, then switched sides and did the same. The hands moved to between your shoulder blades and lower back and pressed. The hands moved up and pulled he towel down.

The masseuse poured oil on their hands and rubbed them together and warm oily hands were on your shoulders. You could tell that they were hands of a man. The hands glided over our back, hands crisscross motion, moving up to your shoulders, a little up your neck and down your back. The hands repeated the motion.

“Is the pressure good for you” you heard. 

It wasn’t your masseuse. It was Kyra’s and you knew that voice well. You lifted your head to see Donna. Donna! What on earth was she doing? Did she volunteer to step in, in case something happens? You slowly turned your head to see Sam Winchester. 

The taller Winchester looked at you a little sheepishly, blushing a bit. You were sure your face was bright red. You opened your mouth, but he gave you a soft smile and nodded. You settled back and took some deep breaths.

You jumped a little when you felt his hands on you. Sam stilled his hands for a moment, keeping them on you, letting you know it was safe. When he felt you relax, Sam started to move his hands again. Thumbs circling your neck.

Your mind started to wander a bit. Where did Sam learn how to do all this? Sam cupped his hands and moved up your neck, circling and that was the last thing you really remember. 

Sam smiled to himself when he felt you fall asleep. You always worked so hard and never complained about anything. Dean always huffed, talked about some ache. You were happy to offer help to them, giving them a massage. This is why Sam started to learn about giving a massage, in case you made some comment about needing one or he got the guts to offer one.

It always made Dean chuckle. He knew you both liked each other, but Sam would never say anything to you and you would never say anything to Sam. Which is why, Dean suggested that Sam and one of the girls go undercover as the masseuses. Donna was happy to step in and Jody saw the little smirk Dean had when he told Sam to step in too. Jody was quick to jump on Dean’s side, Donna too.

Donna looked over at Sam and your relaxed body. Sam didn’t notice; he just focused on his hands, never breaking contact. Never wanting to startle you awake. Even Donna couldn’t remember the last time she saw you that relaxed. 

Sam pulled the towel up over your back. He placed a firm hand between your shoulder blades and lightly started to comb up the back of your head. The sensation slowly started to bring you back, but keeping you relaxed.

“Turn over” he spoke softly.

You turned over, opening your eyes a bit, Sam held the towel up. Once you were in position, you closed your eyes again. Donna had Kyra turn over. Once they had you both on your back. Sam sat down on the stool and massaged the base of your skull. Thumbs circling up to your temples and back down. His hands slid under your shoulders, thumbs circling your neck. 

Again, you fell asleep at this. Part of you wished you could ask Sam to do this every night. You loved having your hair played with. It always calmed you, made you feel safe. This for sure made you feel safe. You’ve never felt this relaxed. 

One time you were watching TV with the boys. You were on the couch with Sam and you had curled up. Sam could tell you wanted that to rest your head on his shoulder and you did. He didn’t realize that he started to comb through your hair. 

So Sam knew the head massage was going to make you fall asleep because just like you did when you were watching TV. Finally the hour was up. Sam combed through your hair with one hand. Sam lightly called your name and your eyes fluttered open. His hand still moving through your hair to keep you calm.

“An hour is up. You may get dressed.” Donna spoke to Kyra. Sam stood up, removing his hand. You smiled and the two left. 

“Wow. That was really relaxing” Kyra said.

“Yeah” you smiled. 

“You sound tired.”

“Fell asleep. He was really good”

“And cute. Did you get a look at him?” she asked you. The two of you getting dressed.

“I did.” 

“You’re blushing” Kyra teased.

Once you were done, Kyra offered you to go out for a coffee. When you finally got back to the motel, Donna and Jody were there.

“Hi. Welcome back.” Jody smiled.

“Hey. Where are the boys?”

“Getting dinner” Donna answered. 

“Why are you two looking at me like that?” you asked, blushing a bit.

“How was your massage?” Jody teased. 

“It was nice.” You smiled.

“Someone fell asleep.” Donna said.

“Well, it was really good.”

That night you all ate your dinner and the three stopped teasing you and Sam. Jody and Donna left and Dean stepped out for a bit leaving you and Sam alone in the motel. You came out of the bathroom as Sam walked by the door and almost walked into him.

“Oh. Uh. Sorry. Sorry about that” you said. He smiled at you.

“It’s okay.” 

“Are we going to actually talk about today or just awkwardly avoid the whole situation?” 

“No” he laughed a bit “we should talk”

“Where did you learn all of that stuff? I mean, you were really good. If I hadn’t looked up, I would never have known it was you.” This made Sam blush and look down a bit.

“I looked online, searched different techniques. You always take care of us, I just thought maybe if you mentioned something, about being sore, that I could maybe offer.” Sam was making excellent eye contact with the floor and you smiled softly and looked down.

“Oh. That’s really sweet” Sam looked up to see you looking down now and fiddling with your shirt. “I-I felt really relaxed today. I haven’t felt like that in a long time. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad I could help.”

You walk over to the bed and Sam sits down that the table opening a book. You turn off your light and try to fall asleep. You think about the day. You want to ask him if he can come and help you relax, help you sleep. You stared at the ceiling for five minutes working up the courage to ask.

“Uh-Sam” you finally manage.

“Yeah” he closed the book and looked over at you as you sat up.

“Never mind” you quickly say.

“Are you sure?” 

“It’s dumb.”

“I’m sure it’s not, Y/n/n” 

“I-I was wondering if…I was wondering if you could maybe help me sleep. No. Relax. Like today and when we watched the movie.” 

You were so nervous you just burst into tears. Sam quickly got up and over to you, getting behind you, pulling you close to him and holding you tight. One arm wrapped around your chest while with his left hand he started to run his fingers through your hair.

“It’s okay. You’re okay. I got you. You’re safe. You’re safe” he whispered. “I got you.”

Sam leaned back, bringing you with him. He kept repeating that you were safe, that he had you. You clung to the arm that was around your shoulders, not wanting him to let go. His left hand moved to the back of your head and he ran his fingers up your neck, into your hair. It was silent now and you focused on his hand and his breathing. Within minutes you were fast asleep.

Sam looked down at you, still moving his hand. He could stay like this forever. Dean came back in and opened his mouth to say something when he noticed you and Sam. He saw you were asleep and didn’t want to wake you. He could tell his brother was trying to stay awake too. 

Dean went to the bathroom to get ready for bed and he came out Sam was sleeping. Dean smiled at the sight. He got into bed and turned off the light, silently praising himself for a job well done.


End file.
